Stockholm Syndrome
by Gallatrance Hathaway
Summary: Segala macam tantangan yang harus Draco Malfoy lakukan agar terbebas dari penjara. Salah satunya ... / Aku kira hanya aku yang mengalami fenomena psikologis sinting ini. Lima. / [1] Chapter 3: Keganjilan, updated.
1. PROLOGUE

Sesekali ia tersandung, tak kuasa menahan tekanan dari sana sini. Ribuan kilatan_ blitz_ yang membutakan mata itu terus menyerbunya tanpa ampun seolah ia bidadari yang baru turun dari surga. Beberapa penjaga dan polisi kekar yang memagarinya ikut terhempas dorongan kuat para pemburu berita yang ngotot mengambil gambar terbaik untuk _headline _koran dan televisi masing-masing. Tak peduli garis muka si objek berita yang penuh gurat penyesalan, keputusasaan yang mendalam, kemerosotan reputasi dan harga diri, hingga—

—_kebencian. _Hingga tak tersisa satu otot wajahpun untuk sekedar tersenyum sambil melambai ke kamera.

Lelaki itu hanya menutup sebagian wajahnya, sesekali terganggu poni pirangnya seiring terombang-ambingnya tubuh tinggi dengan bahu kokoh yang berlapis rompi kuning cerah itu dalam perjalanan kecil yang terasa panjang dari pintu masuk gedung pemeriksaan hingga ke van hitam besar yang terparkir di _lobby_, kendaraannya menuju bui.

Ia lelaki yang baru turun ke neraka dunia.

* * *

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Stockholm Syndrome © Gallatrance Hathaway**  


**"**And I won't hold you back  
Let your anger rise"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Sekedar mengucapkan 'hai' dari sendi-sendi bibirku yang sekarang kaku pun mustahil.

Dunia telah merebut segalanya dariku. Dunia yang serasa makin menyusut, sekecil lubang para rayap. Atau bahkan rayap pun tak mungkin bisa masuk dalam duniaku. Kedua duniaku.

Dunia pertama, sudah cukup membuat air mataku beku. Membuat Lysozyme-ku tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Meski segala hal di dunia pertamaku bisa membuatku berjalan dengan dagu terangkat di lorong-lorong jalan manapun. Tapi tidak di detik-detik terakhir. Dentaman doktrin ayah kandungku sendiri, rengekan haus ambisi si bayi tua Voldemort, propaganda di kalangan kaum penyihir darah murni, telah melemparkan angan-angan masa kecil dan remajaku ke ujung lautan. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai menyimpan tawaku rapat-rapat.

Dunia kedua, yang kupikir aku benar-benar bisa memulainya dari nol. Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Dunia pertamaku memberi andil yang kuat pada dunia selanjutnya. Ketika aku harus membiasakan diri tanpa tongkat tua lapuk yang menyenangkan dalam satu jentikan, mengagumi malam sunyi tanpa perempuan, dan berbaur bersama para muggle Britania Raya untuk bekerja. Berusaha menekuri seluk beluk dunia yang aku ludahi ketika berada di dunia pertama.

Bekerja mengembangbiakkan perusahaan Malfoy Corp yang jatuh di tanganku.

_Sendirian.  
_  
Ha, aku adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy, si bocah sebatang kara.

Namun akhirnya aku berakhir disini juga. Kuakui ini sedikit lebih menyenangkan daripada meringkuk di Azkaban. Tidak akan ada yang menyedot kebahagiaan secara cuma-cuma, apalagi kebahagiaan terbesarku saat ini hanyalah: aku masih bisa bernapas. Makanannya juga cukup memuaskan lidah.

Iris biruku yang dulu dipuja-puji banyak mulut ini menangkap bayangan manusia yang berada dalam lingkaranku. Aku dikumpulkan satu sel bersama pencuri dan penipu seperti mereka. Dan mereka tak mungkin memuji-muji iris biruku penuh euforia lagi seperti yang dulu menggelitik di telingaku. Papan catur dibawah keremangan sebiji lampu neon terlihat cukup menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Aku seperti tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup. Tepatnya untuk hidup bahagia, menggunakan segala macam rasa-rasa kehidupan dan variasi ekspresi wajah.

Aku kena batunya. Dari kehidupan pertama.

Berakar dari dagu yang kuangkat tinggi-tinggi, sampai aku merasa yakin tidak ada seorang penyihirpun di Hogwarts yang sederajat denganku. Apalagi, si Darah Lumpur sialan itu.

Gigi besar seperti berang-berang, rambut besar serimbun jenggot Hagrid, manusia berdarah kotor yang menurutku merusak kemurnian dunia penyihir—bahkan aku tak sudi menganggapnya sebagai penyihir, walaupun nyatanya ia tercantum sebagai Pahlawan Perang Besar bersama teman rambut merah cabai dan kepala codetnya—, rasa kepercayadirian tinggi yang melebihi jeruji hitam rapat-rapat ini, mental baja atas segala bentuk penghinaanku pada kaumnya dan otak jenius yang dipuja-puja sebagian Professor—

—dan dengan semua itu dia berhasil menjebloskanku ke sini.

Terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua mataku ketika binar dan senyum kemenangannya bertengger setia diiringi ketukan palu yang secara sukarela memberitahu gagalnya diriku di dunia keduaku ini. Bahkan ketika aku menunduk di depan publik untuk pertama kalinya, senyumnya seolah tak bosan-bosannya bertengger manis, berbalur lipstik buah persik kemilau dan bayangan berkilat di kelopak matanya yang kehitaman. Seakan masuk melalui pori-pori kulit dan menusuknya tepat pada serambi kiri jantungku.

"Kau harus membayarnya, Malfoy."

_Dasar jalang._

Seringai tajam dan nada mencemooh. Ia mencuri segalanya dariku. Dan aku?

Harus menangis tersedu-sedu seperti perempuan ketika aku melayangkan ekspresi yang sama dengannya barusan beberapa tahun silam? Dan itu untuknya?

Aku tidak suka karma.

Satu kata lima huruf yang selalu tersirat dalam wajah Darah Lumpur itu setiap kali aku menatapnya dengan sorot tajam, untuk sekedar meminta penjelasan mutlak atas segelintir perlakuan balas dendamnya padaku.

Ya, dia balas dendam. Aku terkekeh sendiri sampai kekehanku berubah menjadi batuk berdahak yang seakan menertawakanku besar-besar.

Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Kembali terpejam. Tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Daripada aku harus membuka mataku dan merasakan baju seragam abu-abu longgar tak layak yang membungkus tubuh atletisku beberapa tahun kedepan—

—sungguh membuatku muak.

Beberapa hari pertama berlalu dalam kehampaan selama aku berusaha berjuang keras melawan kilasan buram rasa lelah dan terpuruk yang menyertaiku sejak bangun hingga tidur. Aku bangun pagi-pagi, memaksa tubuhku bangkit dari lantai dingin dan keras, lalu makan pagi seadanya bersama sepuluh orang lainnya.

"Nona Granger ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Kiernan, salah satu sipir berperawakan pendek gemuk sambil membuka gembok sel-ku dengan rentetan kunci yang menggantung di lehernya.

Tak sengaja aku menunduk, menatap kaki telanjangku yang begitu menyedihkan. Kubayangkan pantofel kesayanganku dulu bergemeletuk sesuai irama di lantai suram lorong penjara ini. Bukannya jempol-jempol berbulu dengan kuku-kuku panjang pucat yang menggelikan. Yang sama sekali tidak berirama. Seperti halnya hidupku.

Beberapa pasang mata mengamatiku dengan tatapan lapar seolah aku ini daging segar yang montok ketika aku berjalan dengan tangan diborgol melewati sel-sel tahanan penjahat kelas kakap. Rasanya aku ingin mem-_Bombarda Maxima_-kan tempat kumuh ini.

Aku perlu tahu apa motifnya ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Sebuah cara untuk memastikan kehidupanku disini membosankan dan dingin seperti yang ia harapkan, eh? Menertawakanku tepat di hidung sembari mengibaskan rambut besarnya agar aku kelilipan hingga buta?

Ular yang sudah kehilangan bisanya, dan dijenguk oleh seekor singa.

Desakan rasa takut itu semakin menggebu-gebu di dalam diriku, tapi aku menggertakan rahang dan memejamkan mata erat-erat hingga kelopak mataku terasa sakit. Semoga jika sampai pecah kantung mataku ini bisa menampungnya terlebih dahulu.

_Draco Malfoy, tetaplah Slytherin. Gryffindor, tetaplah pecundang busuk._

Terdengar konyol ketika aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Semua orang mendambakan kebahagiaan. Tapi sayangnya, tidak semua orang mendapatkannya._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review?:)))


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger, pimpinan wanita pertama dan termuda lembaga pemberantasan masalah hukum politik yang dibenci kalangan _tikus-tikus berdasi_. Dengan nyali bantengnya itu, wanita yang sejak kecil terkenal akan kepribadiannya yang kritis dan jiwa pemberontak terhadap rasisnya status darah di dunia sihir, memilih mengembangkan sayapnya di belantara penegakan hukum muggle Britania Raya. Karena pada dunia inilah ia bisa melakukan pengabdian untuk melakukan pembelaan terhadap orang-orang yang hak-haknya terlanggarkan serta dirugikan sesuai dengan panggilan hatinya.

Pada awalnya ia terlahir untuk dunia _muggle_, tentu saja ia harus mengabdi kembali pada dunia asalnya.

Meninggalkan Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley serta ribuan kilatan cahaya warna-warni yang keluar dari tongkat-tongkat itu.

**_Sihir memang menyenangkan._**

Namun hidup tujuh tahun dalam selaput lendir berlabel _Darah Lumpur_ itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Menelan bulat-bulat segala cercaan yang keluar dari mulut tipis sang aristokrat muda Malfoy demi mempertahankan semangat menggebu-gebunya waktu kecil untuk tetap hidup di dunia sihir yang fantastis.

Sekuat-kuatnya dinding pantai, diterjang ombak ganas terus-menerus pun akan roboh juga.

**_Kaumnya menindas kaumku. Pemimpin botaknya menghancurkan keluarga sihirku dan keluarga ... kandungku. Mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan_****—**

**—****_dirinya yang 'membunuhku' secara perlahan sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Hogwarts._**

Tak disangkanya bahwa musuh kental sejak kecilnya itu ikut melangkahkan kaki yang sama. Terjun ke _dunia perangkap_ seorang Darah Lumpur yang berkuasa.

**_Tapi balas dendam lebih menyenangkan, ketika kesempatan itu ternyata mampir di depan mata._**

* * *

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stockholm Syndrome © Gallatrance Hathaway**

_**"**And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Kehidupan Penjara**

* * *

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke segala sudut asalkan iris biru aristokratku ini tak bersiborok dengan iris cokelat tanah kumalnya. Mengunci rapat-rapat bibirku hingga aku terlihat seperti penderita gangguan jiwa. Yang hanya menatap kekosongan bersama debu-debu yang setia berterbangan.

"Malfoy ..." ujarnya simpel. Tapi terdengar sangat buruk di gendang telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan suara tawanya yang menggelegar di setiap ejaan huruf yang membentuk nama marga keluargaku.

Aku sibuk membayangkan gigi berang-berangnya itu ikut pecah menjadi serpihan kecil bersama batu-batu besar yang kupukul dengan godam seberat bokong Millicent Bulstrode.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Menyedihkan.

Tentu saja aku tak perlu repot-repot menjawab sapaan beracunnya. Mengikatnya dengan Petrificus Totalus sepertinya merupakan jalan keluar yang brilian. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku menyesal telah menenggelamkan _hawthorn_ kesayanganku itu bersama mahkluk-mahkluk air sungai Thames.

Yang kudengar hanya debar jantungku dan bunyi detak jam berbentuk kompas yang terpasang di ruangan kecil bersekat kaca transparan, membagi dua ruang gerak Darah dan seorang Darah Lumpur.

Aku suka mengulur-ulur waktu. Apalagi dengan manusia yang mudah terpancing emosinya ini. Liukan uap yang dihasilkan dua gelas cokelat panas mendadak menjadi tontonan yang menarik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Lima belas detik

Dua puluh—

Aku berhenti menghitung dalam hati saat aku menangkap pergerakan tubuhnya dari sudut mataku.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, maafkan aku untuk tak mengunjungimu pada malam pertama, disini." Suaranya terdengar seperti lonceng kematian.

Kudengar Granger menghembuskan napas singanya tajam.

Ia memajukan badannya mendekati kaca seolah tak mengerti apa fungsi telepon warna biru muda yang disediakan hingga dirinya tidak perlu mempersempit jarak seperti ini. Namun aku masih saja tak berminat untuk menggoyangkan sendi-sendi di leherku.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan," ucap Granger dengan suara setajam belati. "Kau tahu rasanya."

_**BINGO!**_ Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga. Kalimat yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak sidang pertama digelar.

Aku tetap bisu, menyembunyikan rasa sesak dalam dada dengan kepala yang terus berdengung. Selama kata 'Malfoy' masih menyandang elegan sebagai nama belakangku, emosiku wajib terkontrol dengan apik. Walau aku tahu, reputasi Malfoy merosot tajam semenjak Perang Besar dan tentunya, sekarang ini.

"Jawab aku, Tuan Muda!" serunya sambil menggebrak kaca, kemudian tertawa mencemooh hingga tubuhnya terhempas kembali ke kursi. Aku meliriknya, akhirnya. Air mata iblis yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya semakin bertambah banyak ketika volume tawanya mencapai angka maksimal.

_Dasar gila._

"Tuan Muda, hahaha," Granger mengulang kalimatnya kembali sambil bergelung memegangi getaran perutnya. Surai cokelatnya yang kini dikuncir kuda tanpa poni tak lagi mengingatkanku pada sosok gadis kecil jelek, rambut gorilla mengamuk, bergigi tupai dan binar mata sok tahu dengan buku-buku sampah di sekitarnya.

_Tertawalah sampai puas._

_Sampai kau mati kehabisan oksigen._

Aku mulai berpikir kemana batang hidung sipir-sipir yang tadinya berjaga di sekitar kami. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Granger, atau boleh saja sebut dia orang tak waras yang kesini hanya untuk tertawa-tawa di depan seorang narapidana yang tentunya masih lebih waras daripadanya.

"Nah, tatap aku seperti itu, Malfoy."

Aku mendengus jijik mendengarnya terus-terusan menyebut margaku dengan nada nista. Kali ini aku mengangkat daguku hingga sejajar dengan bibir Granger yang tak henti-hentinya berkoar ria seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku." Aku berhasil berkata. Meski yang keluar hanyalah desisan dingin dari sela-sela gigiku yang terkatup rapat.

_Aku benci kau._

Granger memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mengernyit seolah kaget. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam kantung depan tas Louis Vitton putih gadingnya, lalu meletakkan benda hijau busuk nan dekil itu ke atas meja. Menyodorkannya dengan wajah tawa tertahan melewati lubang setengah lingkaran dibagian bawah kaca.

Demi seluruh keturunan Grffyndor yang dominan menggunakan keberanian otot ketimbang otak terlebih dahulu.

Granger selalu berhasil menyulut tangki bensinku yang mati-matian kukunci dengan seribu gembok kepunyaan Gringgots.

"Kemana jiwa asrama bodohmu yang selalu kau agung-agungkan?" Granger kembali tertawa kecil, memegangi dahinya, kemudian menumpu sikutnya di meja sambil menatap tajam padaku. "Jawab aku, Pelahap Maut. Apa karena kesalahan Luceeous yang berimbas pada ditahannya dirimu membuat dirimu se-menyedihkan ini? Katakan pada dunia, ayahku lah yang sebenarnya menggelapkan kertas-kertas hijau konyol itu! Bilang pada mereka bahwa seharusnya aku memenjarakan ayahmu ..."

Aku tak tahan untuk segera mencekik leher jenjang kebanggaannya itu. Mencekik hingga tak ada sejumput udara pun mampu melewati tenggorokan bobroknya.

Seenaknya mengubah nama ayahku.

Kurasakan bara api terus membayangi kedua mataku.

"Kau termasuk orang-orang yang tak dibutuhkan oleh dunia ini, Malfoy. Dengar 'kan apa yang ada dalam barisan kalimat di koran ini?" Granger mengibaskan halaman depan koran itu, melirik fotoku sendiri dalam bentuk karikatur anekdot yang penuh sindiran politik pun tak lagi membuatku mual.

"Lucius-mu mungkin sedang menjalani masa tahanannya di alam baka."

_"MUDBLOOD_!" teriakku berang dengan napas memburu. Aku tak tahan direndahkan terus-menerus. Atau jujur saja, sangat-tidak-biasa. Meski aku tak terlalu respek terhadap ayahku sendiri, dia tetaplah ayahku. Lencana prefek Slytherin dekil milikku bersalto di udara bersama gagang telepon dan gelas kaca, berakhir menghempas tembok. Bunyi memekakkan telinga itu mungkin membuat Granger mundur perlahan, mendorong kursinya ke belakang.

"Kurang puas apa, jalang? Aku sudah membayarnya, merasakan penderitaanmu yang kau lebih-lebihkan, apa lagi? HAH?"

Pandangan mata kosong dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Granger diam sejenak, kelihatan shock. Namun ia segera kembali memungut kata-katanya yang tercecer. "Akhirnya ..."

"Terserah. Tuhan lebih membenci mahkluk sepertimu, Granger."

Ledakan tawa lagi.

Seringai kejinya seolah membuat isi perutku teraduk kencang.

Saat itulah aku menyadari serpihan beling gelas kaca yang tadi ku-akrobat-kan membentuk jalur zig zag berdarah di punggung tangan kiriku. Aku semakin mendelik melihat lukanya yang nyaris sama dengan milik si Potty.

"Kau membawa-bawa Tuhan! Demi Merlin aku hampir tersedak—" ledeknya seraya kembali tertawa.

Aku mengabaikan cemoohannya yang kesekian kali—lagi. Tapi kemudian sudut bibirku terangkat. "Kalau kau ingin tahu bawa baru kali ini aku MENANGIS di sel sebelum tidur karena memimpikan sebuah kehidupan yang menjamin kebahagiaan untukku, aku bisa memberitahumu. Kalau kau ingin tahu betapa lemah dan tersiksanya aku, seorang Slytherin agung yang hidupnya berakhir di bui, aku bisa memberitahumu. Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bertindak seperti itu di masa lalu, kau bisa bilang orangtuaku agar aku tak usah di lahirkan ke dunia sekalian! AKU HANYA BONEKA." Aku mengambil napas panjang dengan mata terpejam setelah kalimat itu selesai.

Aku lepas.

Di depan seekor Gryffindor.

Kutuk aku, Salazar.

_Kutuk!_

Kubungkukkan badanku kembali sekedar mengambil napas normal.

Jeda panjang.

Sangat panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi, panjang.

Seluruh peradaban bisa saja bangkit dan mati terkubur tanah lagi selama jeda itu.

Tampaknya Granger kesusahan mengontrol dirinya sehabis melihatku, di luar ambang batas kewajaran seorang Malfoy. Seolah kalimat panjangku barusan adalah tamparan keras yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

Wajahnya tertekuk jelek seolah sedang merenungkan makna-makna kehidupan. Pandangannya terkunci padaku.

Tapi aku tak suka lama-lama membuatnya berada di atas angin.

Kurasakan aliran darah yang mengalir di punggung tanganku, sudah berakhir di ujung kuku. Ah, perih.

"Akhirnya juga kau merasakan apa yang kau lihat ketika dua Granger senior meregang nyawa. Aunty Bella melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tontonan paling bersejarah dalam hidupmu, kan." Kalimat itu meluncur deras dari mulutku, tajam dan menyerang.

Serangkaian serangan lain sudah terpikir di dalam benakku, dan aku nyaris mengucapkannya jika aku tak menyadari Granger membeku. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Ujung kakiku siap menekan dinding pembatas kuat-kuat agar kursiku terdorong ke belakang untuk antisipasi pecahnya satu buah gelas lagi.

Menunggu Nona-Jalang-Sok-Tahu meraung.

Itu memang yang kumau, membuatnya segera beranjak dari hadapanku.

"Persetan." Hermione menggertakkan giginya kasar, dan aku lihat pundaknya bergetar hebat. Rahangnya mengeras.

Ha. _Come on._

Jangan pura-pura kuat.

Diagnosis: Granger berupaya menelan kembali tangisnya di pangkal tenggorokan. Dan berakting _sok_ tegar.

"Kau bosan hidup, mayat?" tanyanya putus-putus dengan sorot membunuh. Wow, aku rasakan itu. Nada bermata ganda yang menyiratkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk melenyapkanku dari dunia ini.

_Silahkan saja._

"Aku tak melihat kau ada pilihan untuk itu. Aku tidak di penjara seumur hidup atau menerima hukuman gantung, 'kan." Aku menekan luka di tanganku agar darahnya berhenti mengalir, sampai tak menyadari seulas seringai dengan lengkungan tajam kemenanganku, kembali terpatri pada wajahku.

Seringaiku kembali.

Aku terkekeh senang.

Bahunya kembali tegap. Mata hazelnya seolah bermain mencari keberadaan seseorang untuk segera membungkamku. Alisnya berkedut, menahan pergolakan emosi yang berhasil kusulut beberapa detik yang lalu.

"KAU BANGSAT, MALFOY!"

_Kurasa kami seri._

"Kau baru berkenalan denganku?" tanyaku santai. "Kenapa baru tahu."

Bola matanya membesar. Napasnya memburu.

Tipikal Granger.

"Hm, sebatang kara. Tak kalah menyedihkannya denganmu, ya? Lain kali bawa kaca berukuran besar, ya, sekalian dinding kaca Ruang Kebutuhan. Berkacalah. Itu cukup membantumu."

Seingatku, setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, terdengar lengkingan frustrasi tinggi yang kiranya sanggup meretakkan kaca penyekat antara kami. Kedua lenganku mendadak mati rasa seperti di cengkeram elang dan mulut serta mataku kelilipan kena semprot cairan bening yang membuatku kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Jiwaku tidak melayang-layang. Nyatanya aku masih hidup.

Retinaku berusaha bekerja. Tapi ini gelap sekali.

Hidungku berserta rambut-rambut halusnya ternyata bekerja. Baunya tidak enak. Apek.

Syarafku berfungsi. Seseorang terasa menangkup kedua pipi tirus pucatku sampai ... mulutku terasa agak monyong.

"Bangun, _man_."

Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan, mirip seperti garasi otomatis ber-remote di kediaman muggle-ku.

Oh, aku masih di sini.

Seorang lelaki berjenggot tipis itu menatapku dengan senyum prihatin yang mendominasi wajah panjangnya. Bola mataku meluncur ke bawah sekedar melirik sesuatu, dan kembali lagi ke atas.

"_Okay_, lepaskan tanganmu, bung." Aku menggeliat lebar sampai temanku itu terkena kibasan telapak tangan besar penuh keringatku. Ya, temanku. Setidaknya hanya dia manusia dalam sel ini yang memenuhi beberapa poin penting untuk kusebut: teman.

Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya di hadapanku. "Kau pingsan dari matahari terbit dan terbit lagi esoknya."

"Memangnya kita mengenal cuaca di sini," ujarku miris sambil mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding penuh coretan ababil ini.

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Kau berhutang cerita ya padaku. Apa hubunganmu dengan Nona Granger itu." Calvin menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, kemudian jarinya membentuk huruf F di udara.

Aku mengabaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"F?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Tapi ia tak menjawab sama sekali.

Senyum getir yang menggantung di bibirnya seolah memberiku sedikit jawaban yang, bisa jadi benar, atau bahkan melenceng sangat jauh.

Calvin Pereira, narapidana yang kecemplung hidup-hidup dalam penjara membosankan ini atas tuduhan penggelapan uang penyelenggaraan suatu _show_ di klubnya dan masalah perkelahian klasik dengan adik kandungnya sendiri. Postur tubuh tinggi dan terawat seperti bunga dandelion—maksudku jelas terlihat bahwa Calvin masuk dalam jenis orang yang rutin nge-gym.

Rutinitasnya empat harian ini nyaris sama denganku. Merenung sambil menatapi lubang kecil di atas atap untuk pertukatan udara kami, tidur-tiduran, menenggelamkan kepala di antara paha sambil duduk bersandar, sesekali melongok ke luar jendela kaca tempat ruangan para sipir menghangatkan tubuh mereka, dan—menulis di udara.

Dan masalah yang lain, ia termasuk pribadi yang tertutup. Malah hanya itu saja segelintir informasi yang kuketahui tentangnya.

Tapi dia tetap temanku.

Ah, ya. Dia juga superhero bagiku.

Sore ini aku berdiri seperempat jam dengan nampan kosong dan tatapan lapar kurang gizi—apalagi dengan warna kulit sialanku ini, aku bisa dijadikan calon torso kalau begitu—, mengantri tertib dalam garis antrian dengan damai.

Masih dalam kata damai sampai sesuatu mengusik eksistensiku di antrian nomor 7 ini. Lelaki berotot yang benar-benat berotot, pokoknya ototnya lebih mengerikan daripada Bautista, menyusup ke depanku hingga membuatku terhuyung ke belakang.

Ya sudah, aku juga enggan cari masalah dengannya. Masalahnya adalah, sekitar lima anak buahnya memelototiku garang dan mulai berlagak ingin menghajarku.

Jika saja mereka tahu siapa Draco Malfoy yang dulu.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku datar. Dengar, aku tidak akan takut pada siapapun jika aku memang benar.

Salah satu berambut spike itu merangsek maju hingga hidung penuh titik-titik hitamnya itu menyentuh ujung hidungku. Dan perutku rasanya makin sengsara karena nampan besi itu terdorong oleh berat badan si Spike, seakan tembus menuju ususku.

"Kau bocah baru, sebaiknya kau di sana," ujarnya dengan bau napas septitank, mengedikkan kepala ke pojok ruangan. Tempat di mana para manusia 'baru' menyedihkan itu makan dengan tutup tempat sampah sebagai nampannya.

"Kurasa aku tidak serendah itu, Sir," kataku hambar. "Aku sudah mengantri tertib di sini sejak tadi. Dan pastinya aku berhak mendapatkan makanan."

Mungkin itulah salah satu faktor x yang selama ini kucari. Penyebab sebagian dari kebencian mereka yang ternyata tidak menyukai sikap menantang dan aroganku.

Kalau saja, Calvin tidak datang dengan jubah hitam panjang di punggungnya—maksudku bukan Calvinman— di saat yang tepat. Aku pasti pulang ke sel-ku dengan wajah bengkak-bengkak seperti sehabis_ facial_ malpraktek.

"Woo-hoo, man, aku akan mogok dari aktivitas memutar piringan hitamku minggu ini jika kau mengusik sobat baruku."

Calvin mengatakannya dengan_ friendly_ sekaligus bangga. Aku menyeringai kecil padanya. Dan dia balas menyeringai.

Aku juga dapat informasi baru kalau setiap akhir bulan penjara ini mengadakan_ rave party_.

Sebenarnya aku merasa untung tak untung diselamatkan olehnya. Di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang gratis. Jadi, Calvin terang-terangan memintaku untuk bercerita masalah kemarin—mengingatnya lagi pun aku mual— sebagai bayarannya.

Memang tidak setimpal tapi ... ini menyangkut masalah pribadiku.

"Jadi ... kau itu penyihir? Dan itu musuh kecilmu." Calvin berkata dengan sorot mata penasaran saat kami sedang mengantri untuk mandi. Kami memilih untuk menunggu dengan berjongkok di pojok dekat wastafel agar aku lebih bebas bercerita. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang ketika ia menginterogasi tubuhku seolah aku ini maling pencuri celana dalam pria—tidak, tidak, aku hanya meracau, lupakan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dengan tongkatmu?"

Gelengan.

"Sayangnya sudah kubuang," ujarku penuh rasa sesal, menengadahkan kepala mengamati garis sambungan antar kotak plafon yang mulai renggang.

"Kudengar setiap hari ia menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sini."

"Benarkah? Wow." Aku mengumpat keras dalam hati. Mau apa sih Darah Lumpur itu?

"Yaa, para sipir itu sering membicarakannya. Dan dari ceritamu, kupikir dia juga kurang kerjaan. Melihatmu sengsara dengan iringan tawanya setiap hari. Membunuhmu secara perlahan." Calvin berpura-pura mencekik lehernya dengan gerakan _slow motion._ Tingkahnya yang terkadang seperti anak-anak itu membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Ia menjalani hari-hari di penjara membosankan ini seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Santai dan teratur.

"Andai kau tahu betapa puasnya jadi diriku kalau saja tongkatku masih ada dan dengan sekali jentik 'Avada Kedavra', gadis itu mati dalam hitungan detik."

Calvin mengerutkan bibirnya padaku. "Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu membencinya. Tidak sepenuhnya salahnya kau sampai di tahan seperti ini. Mungkin ia hanya ikut menumpang pada kondisimu sekarang untuk balas dendam—ya, kau bilang tadi itu karmamu. Bisa jadi malah kau jatuh—"

Aku buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjukku sebelum ia sempat bicara. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk menyamakan hidupku dengan telenovela menyedihkan itu, Calv."

"Ya, dan rata-rata telenovela itu berasal dari kisah nyata." Calvin cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sementara aku mendengus jijik karena kesal—semoga omong kosong Calvin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tak lama manik cokelatnya yang terang melirikku tanpa berkedip pertanda ada sesuatu yang menarik di depan sana.

Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa ketika melihat si konyol Creveey junior sedang berlarian tergesa tepat di depan hidungku. Sepertinya ia sudah tumbuh besar dengan jenggot jarang-jarang dan lilitan handuk putih sepinggang yang kuperhitungkan akan melorot deras sebentar lagi.

Apa yang Gryffindor idiot itu lakukan di sini?

"Dia memang agak kacau, salah seorang paparazzi nyentrik yang bergabung ke sini dengan masalah melukai artis dengan kamera butut anehnya itu. Kabarnya kamera itu bisa mengeluarkan tangan tiruan atau semacamnya untuk menarik paksa si artis. Meskipun ia sudah bersikeras itu bukan kesalahannya, tetap saja kedudukan artis itu lebih menjamin hasil akhir sidang. Jadinya dia seperti itu," jelas Calvin dengan nada simpati yang selalu saja meluncur tulus dari bibir tipisnya. Tapi kilatan matanya menyiratkan bahwa kelakuan Collin Creveey merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk meramu cengiran kaku meledek di tempat yang minim hiburan ini.

Jadi, ada dua penyihir nyasar dalam penjara ini. Mungkin suatu saat salah satu dari kami bisa berpotensi untuk memimpin peristiwa kabur massal dari tempat ini.

Tidak, coret kata salah-satu-dari-kami dengan: aku.

Malam ini malam sabtu, beberapa sipir memperbolehkan kami untuk berjalan-jalan di luar sel asal tidak berusaha membuat kegaduhan atau kabur. Aku sungguh tak punya semangat untuk jalan-jalan di lorong suram ini, jadi aku duduk memeluk lutut, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kulihat Calvin terlelap di belakangku.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Creveey lewat dengan kecepatan tingginya. Dengan napas yang dibuat-buat, aku tidak mengerti saraf otak mananya yang putus, ia berlarian seakan mengejar berita dengan lilitan handuk sepinggang dan—

—lilitannya lepas.

Tepat di depan mataku.

Dan ia dengan riangnya masih terus berlari—ini gila, dia tak merasakan dingin, eh?

Rasanya aku bukan berada di penjara sekarang. Lebih tepatnya rumah sakit jiwa, dengusku malas.

Aku sudah bilang tadi, semangatku memang tak tercipta untuk sekedar menikmati suasana lorong di sini. Tapi entah kerasukan setan Hogwarts apa, aku memungut handuk putih itu dan mengejarnya.

Yang hanya ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah: kembalikan pada Creveey, dan ini selesai. Bukan apa-apa, Gryffindor seperti itu lah yang membuatku harus mengasihaninya.

Tidak dengan Gryffindor yang_ itu._

Beberapa sel telah kulewati dan Creveey masih doyan saja berlari. Puluhan pasang mata yang menatapku keheranan awalnya kuabaikan. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan ada yang tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

Namun aku baru sadar satu hal.

Creveey yang terus berlari, seorang Draco Malfoy yang ikut berlari mengejarnya dengan genggaman kuat handuk putih di tangan kirinya ...

Aku seperti sedang berusaha memerkosa Creveey yang masih berlarian telanjang bulat menuju kamar mandi.

Tempat ini sungguh-sungguh membuat harga diriku minus—bukan nol lagi.

"Kukira kau benaran _gay_!" seru seseorang di daun telingaku dengan aksen kental Skotlandia-nya.

Aku diam saja, cemberut, saat pagi dimana Calvin baru saja tahu berita heboh semalam dari Edmund si tukang gosip dari sel sebelah.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Terus? Kalau aku benar _gay_ kau akan menembakku, Calv?" gurauku garing. Kulihat mimik wajahnya yang langsung berubah horror—ia menyeret pantatnya menjauhi tempat dudukku.

Seharian itu kuhabiskan dengan berdiam saja dalam sel. Untung saja aku bebas dari rezim kerja kolot memecah bebatuan besar dengan kaki dirantai. _Mereka_, para kelas bawah yang melakukannya. Aku menatap kosong ke sudut manapun. Bukan berarti aku baik-baik saja di sini tanpa memikirkan taktik balas dendam Granger yang lain, tapi aku sangat enggan memikirnya.

Itu membuat diriku semakin _stress_.

Malah kalau begitu, aku harus balas dendam balik.

Mungkin nanti ketika aku sudah bebas.

"Lihat ini, temanmu—maksudku rival masa remajamu, benar kan? Mengumumkan rencana pertunangan ..." Suara Calvin membangunkanku ke alam sadar.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Calvin dengan handphone layar sentuh di tangannya membuatku terheran-heran. Penjara sinting mana lagi yang mengizinkan narapidana kelas tiga memainkan handphone dengan santainya?

"Ini malam minggu, _mate!_ Tidak usah heran begitu. Salah satu fasilitas untuk yang sudah menetap satu tahun di sini," koteknya. "Hanya sampai besok pagi saja. Tapi lumayan lah."

Aku beringsut ke arahnya untuk melihat berita murahan itu.

"Oh, dengan McLaggen," gumamku sambil mengangkat alis. Laku juga dia.

Tapi kurasa mereka cocok—dua spesies _jomblo_ yang tak tahu diri untuk berkaca setampan dan secantik apa dirinya.

"Kau kenal dengannya juga?"

"Tahu sedikit."

"Politisi kondang yang sebenarnya culas—dia pernah menggelapkan dana pembangunan penjara ini, tapi beritanya bisa tidak sampai terdampar di meja hijau. Kurasa karena kedekatannya dengan Granger-Granger itu ..."

"Apa guna jabatan sok suci itu kalau ia gampang dipengaruhi. Sembarangan saja pilih pimpinan macam dia."

"Betul juga. Kukira dia wanita yang kuat."

Aku mendengus.

"Perkawinan politik?"

Calvin mengangkat alisnya. "Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan?"

Bahuku terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mau keluar dari sini, Calvin?" tanyaku pelan yang hampir menjadi sebuah bisikan genit.

Tangannya berhenti men-_scrolling_ berita-berita konyol itu, lalu menatapku dengan mata terpicing.

"Rencana apa yang kau susun?"

"Kita mungkin bisa mencampur beberapa bumbu untuk menjatuhkan mereka kan? Lalu, _voila_, bebas."

_._

_._

_._

**to be continued**

_Sepertinya upayanya tidak semudah kedengarannya._

* * *

_*_**Calvin Harris** as **Calvin Pereira.** (Maaf kalau ga kena _feel_-nya)

Terima kasih banyaak buat kalian: **Hermione malfoy, Adellia Malfoy, poosy-poo20, Jeanimint, Aeccestane, Guest, BlueDiamond13, AbraxasM, qunnyv19, Markoding Tumpahahe, priscillaveela and bubble** yang bersedia review di chapter 1: prologue (_very happy to read every review that comes from you all!:*_). Semoga ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan di prologue. Chapter depan akan memakai PoV Hermione. Jadi, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan reviewnya! :)


	3. Keganjilan

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stockholm Syndrome © Gallatrance Hathaway**

_**"**And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Keganjilan**

* * *

_**Hermione PoV**_

* * *

_Haa-haa_, tawaku tersendat. Cita rasa bahagia dan lega yang mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darahku menciptakan rasa seperti ganja yang begitu menghanyutkan. Begitu menabjukan. Melayangkan sebongkah beban jangka panjang dalam ulu hati dan terurai keluar bergabung dengan para gas alam. Menyemangatiku untuk terus kecanduan, melahap setiap raut merana mayat hidup itu hingga kenyang—mungkin sendawa untuk sentuhan terakhir.

Aku sudah bilang dari dulu ia memang harus membayar semuanya. Ya, tagihan kehidupan. Ternyata cukup sulit menggulingkan namanya saat itu, tapi lihat, sekarang Dewi Fortune menancapkan singgasananya di sampingku.

Dan aku berhasil!

Aku berhasil!

Aku.

Berhasil!

Aku harus membangun monumen 'Jatuhnya Klan Malfoy' yang mengapung di tengah-tengah Danau Hitam.

Aku harus tebar confetti bersama Harry dan Ron. Bakar-bakar dengan panji hijau menyedihkan itu. Sekali lagi, merayakan kejatuhan klan Malfoy. Sayang, mereka tidak ada di sini.

Itu cukup. Jika dulu aku membenci wajahnya, saat ini aku sangat mencintai wajahnya. Mencintai wajah penuh arogansinya yang kini berubah menjadi pria menyedihkan-kurus-kering-fakir-perhatian sekaligus kurang gizi.

Aku tidak perlu bertindak heroik seperti mengiris lidah dinginnya, mencukur habis surai platina kebanggannya, atau menguliti kejantannannya yang sudah bertamu ke puluhan gadis sinting-tak-bermasa-depan Hogwarts—yang membuatnya dicap sebagai sang Cassanova. Hanya untuk membalas semua sepak terjangnya terhadap gadis muggle yang berpotensi memutarbalikkan kondisinya di masa datang.

Melihatnya tak berdaya bak burung patah sayap di penjara kemarin, mendorong tenggorokanku untuk terus tertawa. Aku tidak butuh badut atau apapun lagi untuk tertawa, Malfoy saja sudah cukup membuatku tertawa sampai mati berdiri.

Demi Merlin, ia bersikap pasrah seperti perempuan ketika omongan tajamku mencabik-cabik dada atletisnya?

Melihat sikapnya yang saat ini jauh lebih temperamental daripada Ron?

Yang dulu menjunjung tinggi eksistensinya sebagai Darah Murni, sekarang malah meminta untuk tidak ingin dilahirkan saja ke dunia?

Dan yang paling penting, MENANGIS?

Aku siap-siap untuk meledak _guys_, _KABOOM!_

Aku suka dirinya yang sekarang!

Kau bisa bilang aku gila! Tapi aku tidak gila seperti yang kau pikir.

Aku hanya frustrasi.

Kepergian dua orang yang mati-matian membesarkanku—Hermione Granger si tunggal aneh, tapi mereka tetap mempercayaiku— telah menghisap semua kebahagiaanku waktu itu. Layaknya dementor.

Aku menyesal telah meng-_obliviate_ mereka. Aku menyesal tidak sempat melihat senyum terakhir mereka. Aku menyesal mereka tidak melihatku tersenyum bahagia di atas podium untuk nilai tertinggi pada hari kelulusanku—sebenarnya aku tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Aku menyesal akhirnya, untuk terjun ke dunia antah berantah itu ketika aku berumur 12 tahun.

Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Malfoy dan kubunya.

Tapi dia itu memperkeruh hidup konyolku di dunia itu!

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berandai.

Jika saja aku dulu mengacuhkan permintaan penyihir tua bertopi lancip yang terang-terangan mendeklarasikan aku sebagai penyihir—dan mengharuskanku sekolah di sebuah kastil bernama Hogwarts. Tentu saja bagiku dulu itu adalah hal yang paling gila. Bahkan wanita itu dulu sempat kuasumsikan sebagai orang stress yang fanatik dengan penyihir. Sejujurnya begini, aku mencintai hal-hal mengenai sihir dan segalanya tapi hei, itu cukup dalam mangkuk imajinasiku.

Aku juga masih sempat untuk bilang 'tidak' karena perasaanku cukup tidak enak memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang BETUL- BETUL tidak terduga beberapa waktu kedepannya.

Dan itu terbukti.

Dunia dimana aku bertemu dengan iblis sepertinya, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Aku sudah terlalu muak memikirkan kelakuannya dulu padaku.

1. Cercaan.

2. Hinaan.

3. Caci maki.

4. Umpatan.

5. Hujatan.

6-100. Pergi cari kata lain dalam kamusmu.

Aku terlihat rapuh saat itu. Bodoh.

Yang paling membenam awet dalam memoriku, kupikir ada satu.

Dia pernah menyumpahiku agar aku mati.

Jangan kau kira itu hanya perkataan main-main anak kecil tahun kedua yang bisa kau telan menuju perut tanpa membekas dalam kalbumu.

_"Bah, kuharap kau Darah Lumpur selanjutnya, Granger."_

Kalimat dengan nada yang sama, kemarin.

Deras, tajam dan menyerang.

Mulai saat itulah bendera peperangan benar-benar kukibarkan.

Bagaimana jika, sekarang aku menyumpahinya untuk mati. Tapi, aku harus menikmati _membalas_ 100 poin itu.

"Hermione _sweetheart_," bisik Cormac di telinga kiriku. Terlalu larut memikirkan masa lalu membuatku lupa tunanganku ini sudah berada di sampingku lima menit yang lalu. Aku mendesah kecil ke arahnya. Meraba-raba tiap sudut sofa untuk mencari remote, lalu mematikan tv LED-ku.

"Kau lupa mematikan kompor pula," tuturnya seraya berjalan ke dapur. Menyelamatkan rebusan tehku yang sekarang sudah menyatu dengan kerak di pinggir panci.

"Maaf."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mione?" tanyanya ketika ia kembali duduk di sofa, menghimpitku dan jarinya bermain menggulung rambut cokelat terang bergelombangku.

"Tidak ada, Cormac," jawabku berbohong. Menghela napas panjang, kurapatkan pelukannya padaku. Begitu juga Cormac, ia mengangkat tubuhku untuk berlabuh di kedua pahanya.

"Hmm, kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujarnya curiga.

Kuhempaskan bola mataku ke sudut putih mata asal-asalan. "Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Cormac tidak menjawab, cemberut maksimal.

Kukalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, kemudian kukecup bibir cemberutnya itu dalam-dalam—agar dia tidak perlu mengoceh lagi.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu balas mengulum bibirku ganas. Tangannya terusap stabil di punggungku, membuatku menciptakan desahan kecil di sela-sela serangan lidahnya dalam mulutku.

Jangan tanya bagaimana awal cerita kami bermula. Cowok klimis ambisius yang dulu kutolak mentah-mentah, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Sejak dulu aku tidak suka dengan gaya petantang-petenteng sok bossy-nya, apalagi kalau sosoknya itu selalu muncul di dekatku seperti satelit pribadi. Entah ketika aku sedang bertapa di perpustakaan, mengunyah kentang tumbuk spesial—di sebutnya spesial karena Cormac selalu memepet di sampingku setiap makan pagi, siang atau malam dan menuangkan lada spesialnya dengan takzim—, keluar dari kelas Herbologi—dia memberiku tutup telinga bulu angsa berwarna pink cerah, made in Russia katanya—, sampai ke depan pintu toilet perempuan.

Aku sampai nyaris gila ketika belasan howler konyol yang menenggelamkan tempat tidurku datang berebutan dari cewek-cewek yang seangkatan dengan Cormac—ia satu tahun di atasku.

Histeria cewek-cewek sinting itu makin menjadi ketika selesai pertandingan Quidditch, Cormac melemparkan baju dalamnya yang penuh peluh ke tribun penonton—DAN ITU JATUH TEPAT DI PANGKUANKU.

Buru-buru aku berlari menuruni tangga tribun ketika tatapan lapar, ganas dan mencekik mereka terasa menusuk punggung dan mataku, sambil berusaha melepaskan kaos sialan itu yang sepertinya malah makin lengket di punggung tanganku.

Jenggot Merlin! Itu bukan lengket akibat keringatnya kurasa, tapi disihir—entah mantra apa, pastinya aku belum tahu.

Oh ...

Baju itu benar-benar mengikutiku kemana-mana. Bisa juga menghilang ketika sedang di keramaian dan muncul lagi ketika aku sedang seorang diri. Seolah memberi kesan Cormac akan selalu ada di sampingku bahkan ketika aku sendirian.

Itu konyol.

Pokoknya dia memang selalu ada untukku—meski aku sangat sangat risih. Maafkan Hermione Granger yang dulu memandangnya seperempat mata.

Sampai saat itu datang, acara pemilihan suara ketua lembaga pemberantasan masalah hukum dan politik. Aku dan Leah Stanley—kandidat seksi dan genit asal Hampshire, memiliki jumlah suara yang sama. Itu membuatku dongkol sebab si Stanley itu melenggak-lenggokkan pinggul aduhainya di depan para dewan, mencari perhatian. Aku tahu, tubuhku tidak seseksi itu. Jadi aku diam saja sambil cemberut.

Entah ikut kecipratan atau tidak, anggota kongres Bellagio yang sedang menjalin suatu proyek bersama Cormac ikut menyumbangkan suaranya untukku. Pemilihan ditutup. Mataku nyaris meloncat dari rongganya seraya menatap penuh damba pada Cormac di kursinya, yang tertawa renyah sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada anggota kongres tersebut.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, namun kurang lebih seperti itu kilas baliknya.

Agak klise, sepertinya.

"Kau tidak lelah, Cormie?" tanyaku saat jeda kebutuhan oksigen. Kulonggarkan pelukanku, menggeliat, merentangkan tanganku yang kebas.

"Nama panggilan yang konyol, Mione." Cormac menjumput bibirku sampai manyun untuk tidak menyebutkan panggilan itu lagi. Aku tertawa.

"Besok ingin kampanye lagi?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Cormac mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Lalu kau? Ingin mengunjungi musang albino itu lagi sehabis pulang kantor? Kadang-kadang aku ingin ikut tapi waktuku ..."

"Sssh. Tak apa jika kau memang sibuk. Tapi kurasa jika kita berdua yang mengunjunginya, bisa-bisa dia menelan pestisida di lima belas menit pertama. Itu terlalu ... tragis." Aku terkekeh.

"Dasar kau, psikopat gila," ujar Cormac sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Itu kan setimpal," balasku keras kepala.

"Ya, yaa, terserahmu, Sayang. Sekarang jam sebelas. Ayo tidur."

Baru saja aku mau membuka mulut untuk membantah, Cormac sudah membungkam mulutku dengan bibir predatornya seolah bibirku ini _marshmallow_ lembut untuk dikunyah. Aku merasakan hawa dingin saat dia menggendongku menuju kamar.

* * *

**Tok tok tok.**

"Masuk."

"Miss Granger, datanya sudah kuserahkan pada Bob. Sidang lusa tidak jadi di _cancel._ Ah, ya, berkas-berkas Malfoy ini tidak dibutuhkan lagi, kan? Aku mau mengarsipkannya."

Sepuluh jari tanganku berhenti sejenak dari tariannya di atas lantai keyboard. Menoleh pada Sapphire yang sibuk mengangkat beban berat berkas Malfoy di kedua lengannya. "Baiklah. Aku catat itu. Emm, tidak perlu. Taruh saja di lemari pojok."

Alis Shappire mengerut, menandakan sesuatu yang salah terjadi padaku. "A ... baiklah. Permisi Miss Granger."

Shappire melangkah pergi setelah menaruh tumpukan berkas Malfoy di ujung mejaku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Jam berbentuk bintang laut dalam ruanganku menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Tugas hari ini sudah selesai dan ... ayo pergi menuju sirkus.

Kupacu Buggati Veyron silver metalik ini meluncur ke London Utara. Di tengah perjalanan, aku mampir di sebuah toko kue _Candy_. Gemerincing lonceng terdengar di telingaku saat aku membuka pintu.

"Silahkan. Ada koleksi kue baru yang bisa di pesan dengan teks sesuka anda Miss ..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum pada pegawainya.

"Miss Granger!" pekik pelayan itu, aku nyaris menjatuhkan tasku saking kagetnya. "Sungguh kehormatan kau bisa mengunjungi toko kami. Silahkan dilihat-lihat," ujarnya riang sambil memberiku nampan putih berserta penjepit roti.

Hazelku menyapu rak-rak penuh kue menggiurkan itu satu demi satu tingkat. Kue tar cukup enak, tapi makannya sungguh repot. Aku tak mau jok mobilku jadi kotor. Jadi, pilihanku jatuh pada croissant isi krim stobreri. Satu, dua, tiga ...

Secuil ide mampir dalam otak jeniusku—bukan, aku tidak menyombongkan diri kok.

"Aku juga ingin muffin itu. Lima, ya. Emm dan ini tulisan tiap muffinnya." Aku berbisik pada sang pegawai, lalu dia mengangguk cepat.

Televisi plasma yang tergantung di sudut atas meja kasir mengalihkan perhatianku. Cormac dan seluruh awak partainya sedang berkumpul di depan Trafalgar Square. Bendera merah-biru yang menjadi simbol partai Liberal tumpah ruah di segala sudut. Lampu-lampu sorot di sekitar panggung mulai berlarian di langit. Cormac dengan setelan jas mewahnya bersiap untuk berbicara, di sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan dandanan norak—lisptik merah tebal dan bulu mata palsu tiga lapis— sedang membawakan sehelai kertas.

Heh, siapa itu?

Aku semakin beringsut maju sambil berjinjit untuk memperkecil jarak pandangku dengan tv.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar cocok, Miss. Pasti nanti McLaggen junior akan sangat tampan ..."

Omongan orang kasir itu kuabaikan. Aku sibuk menggerutu sendiri karena sistem kameramen yang sering berpindah-pindah secepat kilat dari objek pusat sehingga aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat, siapa gadis itu.

Aku asal mengeluarkan satu dari tiga kartu kreditku dalam dompet sambil menggenggam lubang plastik kue-kue itu ketika pegawai kasir itu menyebutkan total harganya.

Akhirnya Cormac memulai pidatonya. Dan aku mulai bisa melihat jelas.

_Leah Stanley!_

Hatiku mulai bersuhu tinggi seperti gesekan antar komponen logam dalam mesin mobil ... tanpa oli. Lututku pun mendadak kering kerontang layaknya engkel pintu yang terus berderit tak terawat.

Apa yang si genit itu lakukan di sana? Mencoba balas dendam dengan mengusikku dan Cormac? Menumpang kepopularan?

Dan kenapa Cormac tidak bilang semalam bahwa dia akan berkoalisi dengan partai Leah?

"Terima kasih, Miss. Datang kembali," ujar pegawai di dekat pintu masuk itu ceria ketika aku buru-buru keluar dengan plastik kue di tangan kiri dan iPhone di tangan kanan.

**_Tuutt, tutt, tu-la-lit, tu-la-lit._**

Sialan, umpatku.

Telepon Dean percuma. Dean Thomas, penyihir Gryffindor bedarah campuran yang sekarang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Cormac. Dengan keahliannya menggambar dan memalsukan tanda tangan, kukira cukup untuk kriteria asisten pribadi politisi papan atas.

Yaa pokoknya karena keluarganya lebih mengharapkan lelaki berkulit cokelat gelap itu meninggalkan dunia sihir yang terlalu berbahaya—kudengar ayah kandungnya dulu mati di tangan Pelahap Maut— maka ia menurut saja dan tinggal di tengah-tengah kota London.

Kulanjutkan kembali perjalananku ke penjara DeLorax ke arah utara. Kawasan hutan pohon-pohon pinus mulai menyambutku. Tentu saja, pikiran tentang masalah tadi masih hilir mudik dalam kepalaku. Aku masih berpikir tentang motif apalagi yang Stanley buat. Konsentrasi mengemudiku jadi buyar. Dan aku nyaris kelewatan untuk berhenti di parkiran luas hotel prodeo ini.

"Miss Granger." Seorang penjaga tersenyum padaku dan membungkuk hormat.

"Larry, ini untukmu." Aku memberikannya salah satu muffin pesananku tadi, dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku tidak sempat lagi melihat ekspresi senang Larry ketika memakan muffin bertulisan 'Kau Hebat' karena aku buru-buru melangkah ke dalam.

Ah ya, tidak ada batasan jam besuk untuk diriku. Jadi ini merupakan nilai tambah dalam jabatanku.

Berjalan di lorong ini membuatku kepanasan. Blazer hitam yang sejak pagi membungkusku ternyata jadi penyebabnya. Serentak siulan-siulan menggoda itu menjejali telingaku saat aku melepaskan blazerku. Aku mendengus jijik sambil menembus kerumunan para narapidana yang berlalu lalang dengan bau-bauan yang sama sekali tidak sedap.

Mataku menyisiri tiap sudut untuk mencari pucuk kepala pirang Malfoy. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan aku belum juga menemukannya. Bibirku melengkung tinggi ketika seseorang berambut pirang berdiri membelakangiku.

"Malf–"

Pria itu menoleh. Aku berjengit mundur saat menyadari itu bukan Malfoy dengan giginya yang tonggos.

Maaf, gumamku pelan dan kembali menelengkan kepalaku ke segala arah.

Ah, itu dia.

Tubuh kurus menyedihkannya yang terbalut baju putih polos nyaris transparan, membuat tulang punggungnya tercetak jelas sampai bawah. Lagi-lagi ia membelakangiku, sedang berbicara serius dengan teman berambut cokelat terangnya. Alis mataku terangkat keduanya–semoga tidak salah lagi.

Teman cokelat terangnya itu duluan menangkap siluetku dengan pandangan curiga. Kukibaskan rambutku lalu terduduk tepat di samping Malfoy.

Aku berdehem.

Malfoy sama sekali tidak menoleh. Terkejut pun tidak. Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Temannya yang berjenggot tipis di sekitar dagu bertanya dan memasang wajah terganggu. Malfoy masih saja membisu. Sepertinya dia memang ingin menghindari kontak mata denganku.

Aku mengeluarkan tiga kotak kue muffin dari plastik itu satu-satu. "Berkunjung. Sebagai mantan teman satu sekolah. Apa itu salah?" tanyaku santai.

Kurasakan bangku kayu yang kududuki bersama Malfoy bergetar ketika aku menjawab pertanyaan si cokelat. Aku sedikit paranoid kalau-kalau Malfoy menggeram kesal lalu memutarbalik kursinya agar aku terjengkal.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Untuk sekedar membalaskan dendammu padanya?" ucap si cokelat bak-blakan, tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Ia menendang tulang kering kaki Malfoy untuk segera bangkit dari kebisuan canggung ini.

Aku menatapnya gelisah. "Ah ... mungkin kau salah paham. Makanlah," ujarku memberikan kotak muffin bertulisan itu, ke tangan teman Malfoy dan kemudian ke Malfoy sendiri. Butuh upaya ekstra untuk membalikkan telapak tangannya yang sedang mencengkeram lutut. Aku menariknya dengan dua tangan sekaligus dan menaruh kotaknya tepat di tangan kanan Malfoy.

"Kau tidak ingin mati konyol gara-gara racun kan, Calvin Pereira?" cetus Malfoy dengan nada dingin ketika–oh ternyata namanya Pereira– temannya mulai membuka bungkusan pita muffinku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengisi racun atau apapun di dalam muffin itu. Itu terlalu rendah," ucapku sebal.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu berlalu, Malfoy menoleh padaku dengan pandangan sangsi. "Bunuh saja aku sekarang," desisnya menusuk. "Kalau kau berani."

Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak berani! Ingin membuatku masuk ke tempat ini juga?

Aku tertawa lebar. "Baiklah, kali ini aku vakum menertawai teman pirangmu ini."

Pereira menatap Malfoy dengan wajah ngeri. Kemudian kembali meneruskan aktivitas membuka kotak muffin-nya pelan-pelan.

"Kau juga makan," ucapku ketus.

Malfoy menatapku sengit. "Kau tidak berhak memerintahku."

"Tentu saja berhak. Kau salah."

"Kau yang harusnya menuruti perintahku. Pergi dari sini."

Aku memang berjanji untuk tidak tertawa lagi–tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol tawaku sendiri saat ini.

"Nah, tertawalah yang puas, sampai rahangmu tidak bisa kembali." Malfoy memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku, diharuskan menuruti perintah seorang narapidana tak bernilai sepertimu?" kekehku. "Kurasa udara di sini membuat otakmu becek, Malfoy."

"Sebentar lagi kau yang tidak bernilai." Seringai menyebalkan itu muncul di wajahnya.

Aku mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Slytherin itu diam saja dengan senyum gaibnya. Aku sedikit ... bukan bukan takut. Waspada. Atmosifrnya berubah mencekik sekarang. Aku memang percaya dengan seribu kelakuan licik legendaris asrama berlambang ular ini. Tapi toh, dia aman di sini. Memangnya Malfoy mau berbuat apa untuk kabur dari sini tanpa tongkat sihir keroposnya?

"Wow," Pereira bergumam kecil mendapati tulisan 'Kau keren' di atas muffin-nya.

"Jangan mau dijilat, Calvin." Malfoy kembali berkoar.

Alis mataku berkedut saat manik abunya terkunci dalam hazelku. Tatapannya cuek tapi menjerat. Seolah matanya memproduksi batang es berujung lancip yang mampu menembus kornea bahkan selaput jalaku, menguraikan bintik kuningku seperti daging cincang yang malang.

"Lebih baik kau makan juga." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Malfoy menampilkan senyum maut mengejeknya sambil mengerling padaku. Aku mulai mengendus sesuatu yang ganjil dalam perubahan sikapnya yang drastis ini. Tapi aku tetap tenang sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar yang menjadi lebih sepi ketimbang beberapa menit yang lalu. Kubuka kotak kue yang lain untuk mengambil croissant isi krim stroberi.

"Sialan," umpat Malfoy pada kue muffin-nya. Aku meliriknya sebentar sambil mengunyah croissant-ku. Menunggunya untuk meledak atau melemparkan muffin bertulisan 'dasar lemah' itu ke wajahku–kalau ia bisa. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Nyatanya muffin itu habis dalam tiga kali gigitan.

"Kelaparan ya," sindirku.

Malfoy hanya menguap datar—sepertinya ia sudah biasa dengan sindiran-sindiranku. Berbeda dengan Pereira yang mengangkat wajahnya dan memicingkan mata padaku. "Sudah selesai kunjungannya? Hanya untuk memberi kami muffin belas kasihan? Cih."

"Bukan begitu—"

"Draco, aku duluan. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya. Semoga hari itu cepat datang." Pereira berlalu setelah melambaikan tangannya asal pada Malfoy yang tersenyum geli—menjijikkan.

Hari itu? Apa maksud lelaki aneh itu?

Jumlah orang yang membuatku jengkel di tempat ini bertambah satu biji rupanya. Ha, kau masuk dalam urutan kedua daftar hitamku, Pereira.

"Di mana tempat sampah?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kau Darah Lumpur terhebat. Mestinya memiliki mata dan kecerdasan otak untuk mencari rumahmu sendiri."

"Aku menanyakan tempat, bukan saran omong kosong." Aku beranjak pergi sambil menahan hasrat untuk tidak menghentak-hentakkan kaki saking kesalnya.

Tempat sampahnya ada di dekat kamar mandi, dan saat itulah teleponku berdering.

_**Dean Thomas calling ...**_

"Halo?"

_"Hermione! Maafkan aku, telepon kumatikan saat kampanye berlangsung. Ada apa?"_

Tekanan darahku naik detik itu juga. "THOMAS!"

_"Eer—ya Hermione?"_ Aku tahu Dean pasti sedang menggaruk belakang lehernya—kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

Aku menyenderkan dahiku di dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. "Aku lihat berita kampanye kalian di televisi dan mataku tidak mungkin berdusta—Leah Stanley berada satu podium dengan Cormac dan rencana berkoalisi? Apa itu?! Itu jelas-jelas ganjil dan kau malah bertanya padaku 'Ada apa?'. Please, Dean."

_"Ak—aku juga baru saja tahu ketika aku sampai di lokasi, Hermione! Serius, aku hanya bisa mengikuti jadwal acaranya hingga selesai tanpa diberitahu informasi apapun tentang Partai Stanley!"_

"Dean Thomas!" bentakku sekali lagi. "Kau ini asisten pribadi Cormac. Harusnya kau tahu segalanya yang ia lakukan. Mana mungkin Cormac tidak memberitahumu—"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki aneh yang mendekat. Tapi aku tidak peduli, rasa takutku kalah dengan kemarahanku yang malah memberi energi untuk terus mencecar Dean.

_"Demi Merlin dia sama sekali tidak mengontakku sebelum kampanye dimulai! Malah—"_

Aku menangkap siluet lelaki jangkung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut mataku. Tangannya menggenggam sebundel kertas—mungkin petugas kebersihan toilet yang membawa daftar sanitasi mingguan.

"Cukup, cukup! Sekarang tanya pada Cormac—teleponnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Atau besok aku akan merebus rambutmu menjadi sup brokoli sebagai sarapan kami."

_**Tut tut tuuuut.**_

Sambungan terputus.

Aku berbalik, dan nyaris menjerit kencang.

Malfoy berada setengah lengan di depanku seperti hantu—tatapan mata kosong dan gerakan yang sangat gesit.

Aku menelan ludah yang sejak tadi mangkal di tenggorokanku karena agak lama menahan napas saat Malfoy memangkas jaraknya denganku.

"Nah, Malfoy kau mengagetkanku. Permisi, aku harus segera pulang. Bersyukurlah aku tidak terlalu lama tertawa di sini hari ini," ucapku sambil memasukkan iPhone-ku kembali dalam tas, bersiap untuk pergi.

Sial.

Malfoy memblokir jalan keluarku. Tangan kanannya bersandar di tembok atas kepalaku, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam bundelan kertas itu di balik punggungnya.

"Aku harus berbicara empat mata lagi denganmu—yah walaupun yang pertama itu kita masih seri."

Segala jenis seringai yang terpatri di wajah seorang Draco Malfoy benar-benar bukan merupakan pertanda yang baik. Jadi, aku memilih diam, memasang telinga menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kau tahu ... Aku tidak suka di sini," ucap Malfoy to the point. Tubuhnya makin merapat denganku. Sampai menghirup oksigen di sekitarku pun sulit—hanya ada hembusan karbondioksia Malfoy ditambah aroma mint dari mulutnya yang menyeruduk kelopak mataku.

Aromanya nyaris menghipnotis alam sadarku.

"Lalu? Kau tidak bisa merubah keadaan, Malfoy. Sekarang menyingkir dariku—"

"Kau bisa memutarbalikkan keadaan. Begitu pun dengan aku. Untuk apa menyingkir? Merasa masalahmu selesai? Kurasa masalah kita belum selesai, Granger."

Nah, petir macam apa yang menyambar penjara ini hingga merubah seorang Malfoy yang seminggu lalu masih dikelilingi aura keputusasaan yang tinggi, dan sekarang berdiri kokoh dengan lagak mengintimidasi?

Aku mendelik. "Sudah cukup! Kau mulai bermimpi bisa keluar dari sini—jelas itu mustahil. Tanggunglah kesalahan yang kau ciptakan sendiri, Tuan Muda. Jangan hanya bisa mengeluh dan mengadu seperti perempuan."

"Mimpi? Ya, haha. Aku pemimpi ulung! Slytherin mengatur semuanya dalam mimpi—dalam otaknya ketimbang meramunya bersama otot-otot tanpa berpikir dulu, ah tipikal Gryffindor!" Malfoy terkekeh. Kaki kanannya berpijak pada high-heels merahku sekarang—

—aku benar-benar terkunci.

"Ya dan akhirnya semua pemimpi itu harus bangun dari tidurnya! Bangun. Bangun, Malfoy. Bangun, kau masih di dalam penjara ini! Selama gelang nama dan baju oranye itu masih membalut tubuhmu, jangan pernah tidur untuk bermimpi." Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menghempasnya, tapi percuma, Malfoy malah semakin menertawaiku.

"Kau juga harus bangun dari kenikmatan berlebih mimpi jabatanmu itu, mengerti?"

"Apa ... maksudmu?"

"Ini." Malfoy mengangkat bundelan kertasnya di depan hidungku. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak membiarkanku menemukan celah untuk kabur, karena lengan kanannya mulai berpindah tempat menuju pinggangku, mencengkeramnya kuat di situ hingga aku takut asmaku bisa kambuh lagi—benar-benar tidak ada rongga udara di antara kami!

Susah payah aku membaca kata demi kata yang tertera dalam judul artikel itu di lipatan awal. Aku terkejut ketika menemukan fakta-fakta baru di tiap kalimatnya. Terus ke bawah ... nama-nama penting yang familiar di telingaku tertulis semua di situ.

Ini sinting.

"Kau seharusnya tahu itu tidak berurusan denganku karena saat itu aku belum diangkat menjadi ketua lembaga! Jika kau cermat, anggota kongres Bellagio-lah yang bertanggung jawab. Jelas-jelas saat itu aku tidak menerima apapun dari mereka. Gratifikasi yang kau tulis di sini setelah pengangkatanku seratus persen salah. Lepaskan, Malfoy!"

Malfoy menggeleng meremehkan. "Tapi kau tetap tersangkut, Granger. Kudengar penyumbang suara terakhir dalam pemilihanmu itu, anggota kongres Bellagio, kan?"

"Kau salah, jangan terlalu sok tahu—"

"Benarkah?" Dia diam sejenak, menatap wajahku dengan seringai yang membuatku bergidik—tabiat khas Malfoy seperti dulu, rasanya aku seperti kembali dalam suasana dikepung selusin Pelahap Maut dengan tongkat teracung di depan hidung.

"Ya," jawabku ketus.

"Ayolah," katanya, seperti sedang merayu. "Benar adanya, kan?"

Aku mendesah, melihat tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong. Tapi, Demi Merlin, aku tidak tahu apa-apa dengan riwayat politik Cormac, dan baru tahu tentang hal ini!

"Kau ... tahu dari mana semua ini?" Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berebut untuk keluar dari mulutku, akhirnya terlontar juga.

"Mengumpulkan informasi adalah keahlianku dan yang terpenting—aku akan selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Dan jangan lupa keahlian-keahlianku yang lainnya di Hogwarts, wahai mantan-teman-satu-sekolahku ..." Malfoy melempar bundelan kertas itu jauh ke sudut dekat tempat sampah, lalu lengannya yang satu mencengkeram punggung kemeja garis-garis hitamku yang basah oleh keringat dingin, sambil menempelkan ujung hidungnya di tulang pangkal hidungku—aku mengerang.

"Keahh—lianmu ... h hanya merendahkan orang dan penuh—dengki, Malfoy. Apa mau ... mu?" Aku berusaha bicara sewajarnya tapi—percayalah, ini sulit.

"Kau lupa satu. Tentu saja ... cara agar gadis kepala batu sepertimu tunduk padaku," ucapnya sambil melotot.

Argh! Datanglah, please, siapapun! Aku berusaha meronta, sampai tanganku mulai kebas dua-duanya. Lagi-lagi percuma, lengan Malfoy kokoh seperti batu karang.

"Diamlah." Ucapannya berubah melunak ketika tangannya meraup wajahku—

—ia menciumiku penuh-penuh.

Haruskah aku melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa, ia adalah Draco Malfoy?

Seorang bermarga Malfoy yang, anti dengan marga Granger?

Perut dan dadaku terasa sangat sakit—jantungku seperti permainan pinball dengan bola yang jumpalitan alias memantul kencang ke sana sini.

Sambil mengalungkan paksa tanganku di lehernya yang sejak tadi menempel erat pada sisi badanku, Malfoy terus memperdalam ciumannya hingga daguku terangkat perlahan ke atas. Lidahnya yang seperti virus trojan terus berusaha menembus firewall barisan gigiku yang masih terkunci rapat melindungi lidahku.

Kontrol diriku benar-benar lenyap ...

Akal sehatku seakan lepas dari rantainya ...

Aku melenguh panjang ketika lidahnya berhasil merenggangkan katupan gigiku dan tentu saja, Malfoy tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu dan mendorong lidahnya bertemu dengan lidahku dalam satu hentakkan.

Cormac, tidak pernah melakukannya sehebat ini.

Ah ... biar kujelaskan.

Menghisap bibir Malfoy sama saja seperti euforia menghisap dua linting ganja sekaligus.

Terus menghisap ... tanpa merasa kenyang.

Ah ... biar kujelaskan.

Inikah sensasi nikmat yang didapat para gadis sinting Hogwarts yang bersedia menghangatkan ranjang sang Cassanova—meskipun harus mengorbankan segalanya?

"Ummh," gumam Malfoy dalam pejaman matanya. Tangannya beralih ke permukaan perutku, mengusapnya bolak-balik sampai rasa ingin kencing itu timbul.

Aku seperti berpijak di atas lapisan kapas putih kapang tempe—bahkan sel-selku terasa kopong semua tanpa ada nukleus dan para sekutunya. Aku baru sadar tanganku bergerak sesuai keinginannya sendiri, ketika sensor perabaku mendeteksi adanya aktivitas baru: meremas lembut surai pirang milik Malfoy.

Kaki kananku hampir bersiap untuk mengelilingi pinggangnya ketika tangannya mulai mengangkat bokongku ke atas, namun tiga kata penting yang meluncur dari mulutnya sukses membuatku tersadar kembali.

"Bebaskan aku, Granger—mmh," bisik Malfoy di sela-sela mulutku.

Seluruh peredaran darahku serentak bekerja pada pembuluhnya masing-masing. Cerebrum-ku memutuskan untuk menghentikan ciuman ini, talamus-ku menyatukan kembali perasaan benciku terhadap Malfoy saat aku berhasil membuka mataku, dan hipotalamus berupaya mengatur suhu tubuhku agar normal kembali.

"Brengsek!" raungku marah.

Tebak apa?

Malfoy malah tertawa tanpa suara.

Melukiskan seringai kebanggaannya padaku, tersirat bahwa aku sekarang sederajat dengan mereka. Aku, ikut hanyut dalam permainannya.

_BLOODY HELL!_

"Nah, sekarang keluarkan aku dari sini atau—"

"Atau apa?!" Aku mendorong bahunya kasar. "Kau mau mengancamku dengan sebundel kertas menyedihkan itu?"

"Kau cerdas."

"Tidak akan ada orang yang percaya dengan narapidana ... stress sepertimu!"

"Ada," ucap Malfoy santai, sengaja merapatkan dadaku menekan dada bidangnya.

"Mmmh—ah lepaskan," desisku, sambil berusaha memungut napasku yang tercecer."Kau gila."

"Aku tahu tentang Stanley," bisiknya di telingaku. "Sepupu jauh Greengrass."

Aku melemas, sekali lagi—tidak ada pilihan untuk mengelak.

"Dengan syarat," ujarku akhirnya.

Malfoy bergumam.

"Seharusnya kertas itu sudah termasuk syarat jaminan—"

"Tidak!" gertakku.

"Baik, baik. Apa?"

"Draco?"

Pereira mematung di samping tembok masuk kamar mandi. Malfoy mulai merenggangkan pelukan kuatnya padaku.

"Tunggu beritanya besok," jawabku gelisah, terpaksa menelan kekalahan.

Senyumnya melebar. "Kupegang kata-katamu, Granger."

Kuhentakkan high-heelsku untuk menyingkirkan kaki Malfoy yang masih berpijak tenang di situ.

Aku sempat mendengar tawa kemenangan Malfoy sebelum aku mundur selangkah untuk segera pergi.

Sialan.

Berlari meninggalkan dua manusia itu adalah penderitaan; tenggorokanku panas dan tubuhku sakit semua. Tapi aku terus berlari dengan tabah. Dinding dan orang berkelebat kabur saat aku berlari, terengah-engah, jantungku berdebar keras hingga aku khawatir akan meledak.

Bahkan terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan rumah yang gelap gulita, kemana Cormac?

Vodka Mix Exotic Blue mengaliri tenggorokan keringku, melarutkan pikiran dalam tidur—berharap segera bangkit dari mimpi buruk ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat: **Adis, bubble, vernoona, Adellia Malfoy, Guest, Sleepy'beauty Girl, poosy-poo20, The Progressive Alcaf, Watsonation, Hikari Rhechen, qunnyv19, christabelicious, Ms. Loony Lovegood, maulidanh2, priscillaveela, Astro O'connor, and Lottie alias** _ka__lian semua,_ aku cinta kalian berbaik hati untuk merevieww:D. Mau menjawab pertanyaan , kamu bisa ngegoogling untuk apa arti judul fic ini (bahkan** Rochro** bilang tema fic ini udah menjamur di fandom sebelah—saya sendiri awalnya enggak mudeng dan baru tahu,_ "Oooh"_) jadi artinya itu sebuah fenomena psikologis dimana si sandera itu bahasa cepetnya 'jatuh cinta' sama si penyandera, with a million ways to get it.

**Ha... sayapun ngga ngerti who actually gets karma(?)**

**About where did Draco get lots of information about Cormac's scandal (though he was in prison) will be explain in Chapter 3.**

**Mau minta pendapat, preferring PoV Hermione atau Draco?**

**Kalau mau kontak & berbincang lepas (kayak ada yang mau aja ...) bisa add Gallatrance Hathaway di fb / PixiePorschea twitter.**

**Mohon koreksinya jika ada kesalahan yang terlewat, TRUS saran juga boleh bangett [feel free mau ngomel ini cerita kelewat lebay atau gmn juga blhhh] dan review tentunya!:)**


End file.
